


Nevada

by peblezQ



Series: SUPERNATURAL: Nevada [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Amnesia, Angst, Explicit Language, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hunter!Reader, Nevada, Nicknames, No Smut, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, SPN - Freeform, Spoilers, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Swearing, meeting the winchesters, season 1 supernatural - Freeform, spn au, spn reader insert, you're in supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peblezQ/pseuds/peblezQ
Summary: You’re in Supernatural! You meet Sam and Dean for the first time when they find you wandering on the side of the road with amnesia.[Chapter One of my "Supernatural: Your Story" book.](Gender-Neutral Reader!)





	Nevada

**Author's Note:**

> Tired of seeing [Y/N] in reader inserts online, and would rather just read your name instead? Click the link below to change that and other provided details (ie. changing things like [H/C] [E/C], etc.) to your personal preferences so you can become fully immersed into the reader interactive experience!
> 
> http://silencethroughwords.tumblr.com/readerinsert  
> \---------
> 
> {Personal Pronouns: He/She = p/p | Him/Her = p/h}
> 
> This is a duo request _(because these two people requested similar ideas)_ for an anon on tumblr, and a guest on AO3. Here’s a brief summary that describes their requests: You meet the Winchesters for the first time, and your romantic interest is Dean. The anon specifically wanted the origin story behind all of my connected shorts, so here it is. 
> 
> The romance will not be the main focus of this story because this is about you meeting the brothers...for the first time...so, yeah. I don’t write none of that “love at first sight” bullshit, but I’ll make sure there’s a _little_ fluff in here somewhere ;P
> 
> I found a rough timeline on a Supernatural wiki to determine exactly when this story should and/or could take place. In the end, I decided to set this story in between the Pilot and Wendigo episodes. I had to slightly alter the story so they only stayed at Stanford for a few days instead of a week; so, I can squish the reader in there. You're welcome. ;P
> 
> I apparently have a lot to say... I'm really sorry about my rambling author’s note. ^^;
> 
> Anywho, I hope you lovelies enjoy the story! Kudos, Comments, and Shares are greatly appreciated! :3
> 
> ~Pebbs

**Saturday November 5th, 2005**  
_(Sam and Dean left Palo Alto, CA rougly 24 hours ago.)_  
11:26pm

It's close to midnight as a black ‘67 chevy-impala roars loudly along the quiet desert highway. A tall man in his early twenties is soundly asleep in the front passenger seat, while a slightly older man is tiredly driving, slapping his cheeks to keep himself alert. His eyelids become hooded as he slowly blinks, but they snap open; repeating this pattern every fifteen seconds or so. He shakes his head with disbelief when he notices a silhouetted figure wandering along the side of the crumbling road. He nudges his passenger awake, and points to the shadowed individual without uttering a word. As they approach closer, they realize it’s a person; possibly in their late teens or early twenties. The man with dark brown hair shares a quick glance with the driver, both of them silently deciding to pull over to help the wandering stranger. The car gradually slows down until it slowly follows beside the walking person.

You stop walking, and you turn your body to face the man in the driver’s seat as he changes gears, and rolls his window down. You hug yourself, attempting to keep warm in the cold desert night. You feel alienated in your surroundings, wondering where the hell you are.

“Are you lost?” the driver asks you, speaking over the rumbling engine.

“I - uhh - yeah, I think so…” you stutter while looking anywhere but at the two men, unsure of yourself as you answer.

“Do you know where you’re going?” the younger man asks, leaning towards the driver’s window from his seat.

“I -- n-no…” you utter awkwardly, looking at the road ahead of the car with glossy eyes. You don’t notice the two men share a nervous look between each other before facing you again.

“What’s your name, kid?” the driver asks while loosening his grip on the steering-wheel, his hands sliding down to rest his fingers lazily on the bottom of the wheel. They both have a gentle gaze in their eyes, causing you to weakly look up at the sky to stop tears from forming in your eyes.

“I - I don’t know…” you whimper with a hitched breath. Both of their eyes widen with shock and sorrow as you painfully swallow the pit in your throat.

“Why don’t you come with us. We can take you somewhere to eat, or…” the passenger trails off as he gets slightly choked up for a second. The driver clears his throat, intending to change the subject.

“I’m Dean, and this is my brother Sam…” the driver says with a reassuring smile as he reaches his hand out through his window for a handshake. You carefully shake his hand with a forced smile as his brother walks out of the car. He walks around the back of the impala to open the back door for you, and he smiles at you with genuine kindness etched in his features. You hesitate as you stare with reluctance at the back seat.

“How do I know you two aren’t serial killers?” you suddenly ask the two brothers, instantly regretting it.

“You don’t...” Dean says with a brief smirk and a cocked eyebrow. The smallest smile invades it’s way onto your lips, but you quickly wipe it away. You look back at the seat before mentally deciding that it’s probably best to get a ride with them to a nearby town, rather than walking alone all night. You slowly enter their car, and Sam gently closes the door behind you before walking around the front to get back in his seat. Dean changes gears from park to drive, and the engine roars as the impala soars down the highway. You silently pray that these two brothers are genuinely nice, and not two psychopaths. You sigh while you come to realize that all you have is the stars as your witnesses as you longingly stare at them.

********************************

The three of you are sitting silently in a booth at a small 24 hour diner. It turns out that this Sam and Dean weren’t lying when they said they would take you somewhere to eat. They’re sitting across from you, while you lean against the glass; alone in your side of the booth. You stare out the window vacantly as you contemplate the moment the three of you entered town. You remember glazing over a sign that read: **_Ely. Population: 3,846_**. The thought of all of those people causes you to get lost in a brief sonder, silently envying their ordinary lives. Your eyes lower to the red plastic straw in the cup of (favourite soft drink) you ordered. You don’t know why you asked for that specific drink; maybe it was always your favourite, and you just couldn't remember. You can’t seem to recall anything about your life no matter how focused you are. All you know is how to function as a human being, and you have seemingly random skills that you’re able to do out of instinct. Sam has his laptop in front of him as he searches the internet about different types of amnesia, which you think is rather polite of him to figure out exactly what’s wrong with you.

“So, what can you remember?” Sam asks with a soft voice. You don’t look away from the straw as you try to let your mind go as far back as possible.

“The first memory that I have is waking up on the side of the road at sunset. I wasn’t burned or dehydrated, so I assume that I could’ve been dropped there not long before I woke up…” you say, elucidating the situation for the brothers to understand.

“You can’t remember a single thing before that?” Dean asks in a deep voice, but his machoness can’t hide the trepidation caught in his voice.

“No… There’s just...nothing…” you mutter, letting your hands lay limp on your lap as you look up at the two brothers. Sam hums, sitting up straight as he finds what he’s looking for online.

“What’dya find, Sammy?” Dean asks as Sam’s eyes scan across the screen before reading the information in front of him.

“Amnesia is usually caused by brain trauma - you could sometimes be inflicted with brain damage from a hard blow to the head, for example…” Sam says, looking above his screen at you for a brief moment before continuing, “A person with anterograde amnesia can remember data and events which happened before the injury, but are unable to create new one's. Retrograde amnesia is often thought of as the opposite of anterograde amnesia...”

“So…does that mean I have retrograde amnesia, then?” you ask with uncertainty.

“By the sounds of it, yeah…” Sam replies with a sullen shrug. You stare at your cup again, watching the water sluggishly sweat down the side of the cup.

“Son of a bitch…” Dean mutters under his breath before taking a good swig of his beer.

“Can...can it be cured? I mean, will I ever be able to recover at least _some_ of my memories?” You ask Sam with a hopeful look and your head slightly tilting to the right.

“Sure, it's possible...but, it’d be kinda hard if you’re not with your family or at home where the familiarity can jog your memory…” Sam explains slowly.

“Well that’s just fucking perfect, then… I - I don’t know who my family is, or where I’m from, or even my own name…” you trail off, looking back at the red straw in your cup. You swallow a new pit in your throat, trying to hold back the urge to cry. Sam coughs awkwardly, and adjusts the way he's sitting.

“So, what should we call you? Since you can’t remember your name…” Sam asks before closing his laptop and taking a sip of his water, politely changing the subject. You look up from staring at your straw, internally thanking him for trying to change the mood of the conversation. You lightly shrug in response, not really sure what to call yourself.

“How about Nevada?” Dean suggests abruptly, causing you and Sam to look at him questionably.

“What? Why?” You ask, sitting up straighter in your seat.

“Because that’s where we found you… Just outside of Ely, Nevada.” Dean explains, his lip cocking up to one side and lightly shrugging his shoulders.

“Nevada…” you let the word roll on your tongue, and you look up in thought. You let a small smile grow on your lips as you say, “I kinda like it…” The waitress walks over, and gives Sam his salad, and then rests yours and Dean’s cheeseburgers in front of both of you. You all thank her as she walks away, and now you’re just staring at your food as the two brothers start eating. You let Dean order for you, since you didn’t have an opinion on any of the food listed on the menu. You take a breath before picking up your burger, hoping it’ll taste okay, or that you’re not allergic to anything on it.

“So - uh - what’dya wanna do next, Nevada?” Sam asks you after swallowing the first bite of his salad. You stop, the burger only inches from your mouth, and you lower it slightly before replying, “I don’t know...” with a lost gaze in your eyes.You shake your head, and take a long awaited bite from your cheeseburger; your eyes roll back as you moan at the delicious taste in your mouth.

“Oh, sweet Jesus...this is delicious…” you moan out under your breath, quickly taking another savoury bite from the burger. Dean smiles and hums in agreement to your statement, and you both nod to each other before you both take another bite in usion. Sam’s fork stops in front of his mouth as he stares at the two of you, noticing you and Dean are subconsciously mirroring each other’s actions. You both put down your burger’s, grab two fries, dip them in ketchup, and then stuff them in your mouths with another moan filled with food pleasure. You both pick up your burgers again, and take another bite before you two realize Sam is staring.

“What?” you and Dean ask together, your mouth’s full of cheeseburger. Sam just chuckles while putting the salad waiting on his fork in his mouth. You shrug before taking another bite, but you abruptly stop your chewing when you notice Dean briefly tapping Sam. You turn to face where their line of vision is facing, and you see a guy with brown hair hesitantly approaching you. He stops in his tracks when you two make eye contact, and he seems surprised. 

“Y/n?” He asks slowly. You blink dumbly at him as he walks a little closer with a smile growing on his lips.

“Y/n! God, it’s a relief to see you’re okay...” the man says with a crooked smile, causing you to feel uncomfortable.

“Pardon?” You ask, not realizing your mouth is full of hamburger.

“You're funny,” he says with a sly smirk before saying, “Look, I'm not here to drag you back home to mom and dad. I understand why you left...” You blink dumbly at his odd rambling.

“You - I - what, now?” you ask, squinting your eyes with disbelief. “I’m sorry, but I think you have the wrong person…” you say before looking away awkwardly.

“I'm sorry about what happened, really, but I'm your brother. You have to give me a chance...” he says pleadingly before turning his attention to Sam and Dean. “I can't thank you enough for what you two did, by the way...helping y/n and all. You didn't have to do that.” he says with a bright smile.

“Are you really p/h brother?” Dean asks reluctantly.

“Yeah. Y/n, tell them.” He says, slightly nudging you with a chuckle. You feel awful, wondering if maybe this guy is your brother, but you just can't remember him.

“I - um - I don't know how to say this… I can't really remember anything. These two guys found me wandering on the side of the road with no memory of who I am or where I’m from.” you explain awkwardly. The boy claiming to be your brother instantly tenses, and you can see his gaze weaken after your explanation.

“What - wait a minute… are you trying to tell me that you can't remember anything? Not even me?”

“Sorry…” you say with a shrug. He sighs and rubs his head, trying to process this new information.

“Do you mind if I sit?” he asks you with his hand stressfully releasing from his head. You force a brief smile and motion to the empty spot beside you. He sits down, and Dean crosses his arms.

“What's your name?” Dean asks the guy abruptly. You raise an eyebrow, noticing that he’s trying to interrogate the mysterious man.

“It’s Tom. Y/n always called me Tommy, though…” the man says while he folds his hands on the table, looking over at you for a brief moment.

“Other than your parents, are you - uh - _y/n’s_ only family?” Sam asks before eating another forkful of salad.

“No, we have a sister - she - uhh - she ran off not long before y/n left. She’s y/n’s fraternal twin...” Tom says, then turns to you. “Is any of this coming back to you yet?” You shrug with a lost expression, feeling guilty for not knowing anything he's saying. Dean continues to interrogate Tom, which you think is sweet; considering you just met Dean.

“No offense, Tommy, but you look too old to be y/n’s brother…” Dean asks, completely catching you off guard. That's an odd detail that you didn't even consider until Dean just brought it up. 

“Yeah, I get that a lot - I'm turning 36 next month. My younger sibling's were kind of a surprise - I was a surprise too. Our parents were only sixteen when they had me…” Tom says with a bashful smile, a little embarrassed to admit something like that to two complete strangers.

“Oh…” Dean says, sitting up straight and coughing awkwardly. Tommy looks over to you, and notices your meal with a smile.

“I guess you haven’t changed much. Those were always your favourite.” Tommy says while gesturing to your meal. You look back at your burger and drink, and you force a small smile at Tommy before staring at your burger. You knit your eyebrows together in thought as the three boys continue to mingle.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After finishing your meals and talking with Tommy, you decide that you want to go with him, hoping that it’ll help jog your memory. Dean, however, is oddly hesitant with you going with Tommy. You can’t put your finger on why he’s acting so weird. You think he can just be genuinely worried about letting you go off with a stranger, but then you realize that Dean is also a stranger, so you shrug off the slight guilt easing up in your gut. You and Tommy stand up, and he puts his jacket on you before turning to face Dean who stands up to shake Tom’s hand.

“Thanks again for everything, man.” Tommy says while he places some cash on the table, paying for your meal.

“No, it’s alright, we’ve got that covered -”

“Please, it’s the least I can do.” Tom says, cutting Sam off while waving his hands reassuringly. You and Tommy wave goodbye, and you turn to follow him out of the diner. Dean suddenly stops you by grabbing your shoulder lightly, and you turn to face him with a raised eyebrow. He hands you a small piece of paper with a phone number and _“Motel 6”_ written on it.

“Sam and I will be staying here for the night, and that’s my number. If you need anything at all, don’t hesitate to ask...” Dean says as he folds your hand over the paper with a soft gaze into your eyes. Your heart skips a beat as he smiles at you, and you force a quick smile in return before shoving the paper in your pocket.

“Thanks…” you say to the brothers quietly before turning and walking to Tommy, who's waiting for you at the door with a smile. You look back one more time as you walk out, and you see Dean still standing there, staring at you with his leafy eyes. His gaze could make any girl swoon, and it causes your heart to flutter for a brief moment. You walk out knowing you're going to miss these two men, even though you just met them an hour ago.

 

********************************

 **Sunday November 6th, 2005**  
3:17am

Dean and Sam sit up with a jolt as someone bangs rapidly on the motel door. Dean hurries to the door with his gun, and looks through the peephole. He lowers the gun under his shirt, sticking it in the back of his jeans. He quickly glances over at Sam before opening the door without hesitation. You're standing there, soaked from the rain, tired, and a little rugged.

“Nevada?” Sam says as you hurry inside, Dean closing the door behind you.

“You two said I can come to you if I was ever in any trouble…” you mutter quickly, your voice shaking as you nervously fiddle with your fingers.

“What kind of trouble are you in? Where's your brother?” Dean asks, turning the light on and sitting you down on his bed.

“Is he the one in trouble?” Sam asks quickly.

“No, he - uhh - I don't think - Tommy - he's not my brother…” you say, stumbling over your words.

“I knew it...” Dean grumbles under his breath, angry with himself that he didn't stick with his instincts earlier.

“Look, I heard him on the phone saying something about 'having the kid in custody’ and mumbled something about almost losing me because I was ‘picked up by The Winchester's’. Whatever the hell that all means…” you explain. The two brothers share a brief glance, and then look to you awkwardly.

“I just wanna know why there's people trying to take me!” You cry out quickly, cupping your face in your hands stressfully.

“By the sounds of it, you might have gotten yourself involved with something - which could even be the cause to your amnesia…” Sam says, trying to make sense of the situation.

“You two weren't supposed to find me. Shit - I dragged you two into something horrible. Oh god, I'm so sorry!” you stammer, standing up and grabbing your head in a panic. Dean grabs your arm reassuringly, and shakes his head at you.

“Don't worry about us. Let's worry about you right now. Did you notice anything else that's odd about Tommy?” Dean says, sitting you back down on the bed with a stern, but gentle stare. The way he questions people makes you wonder how many times he's done it before.

“Uhh...well - there's his… you'll never believe me when I say it…”

“Try us. We're - uhh - more _open minded_ than we appear to be…” Sam says while slipping off of the bed and standing beside his brother.

“Well, - for a brief moment - it looked like his eyes turned -uhm - black…?” you utter awkwardly, and you see their eyes widen as they nervously look at each other. You dip your face in your hands with a frustrated groan before saying, “I've lost my mind, and I dragged you both into this useless bullshit thing I call my life…”

“Nevada...this may sound a bit crazy - and alarming - but right now, you're being tracked down by demons… We have to get the hell outta here - like, right now.” Dean says and Sam starts packing their things. You look up at Dean nervously, standing up as slowly as possible.

“De - demons…” you say, sidestepping nonchalantly towards the door. He nods, his stare absolutely serious as he quickly pulls a flannel over his tee shirt. You force a fake smile, looking between the two brothers packing their things and the door. While they finish with the duffel bags, you notice a gun tucked in the back of his pants. You gulp while you feel feel uncomfortably cold to the core, and it has nothing to do with being soaked from the rain.

Your eyes dart to the door again, and your mind feels like it’s in a blender with all of the thoughts whirling through it. You abruptly bolt to the door, trepidation causing an uneven putter to your heartbeat. First, Tom tricks and kidnaps you, and now these two guys turn out to also be crazy whack jobs, too. You swing open the door, only to run face first into a firm chest. You jerk away from the soaked stranger, only to realize it’s Tom. Dean pulls you back, and splashes water on him from a flask, and it causes Tommy to hiss and sizzle; his eyes turning black after blinking in pain. You stumble back into what you assume is Sam, and you stare wide eyed at Tom’s eyes. His skin sizzles like he had boiling hot water thrown on him, and he grabs his face with an inhuman growl.

“Wha--what the fu-” you’re cut off by Sam quickly grabbing you buy the wrist, and the both of you run to the car as Dean holds off Tom the best he can. He kicks Tom to the curb while splashing some more of that odd water from the flask on him again, and hurries into the impala. You finally comprehend what's happening as Dean changes gears and roughly slams the gas peddle. Dean goes well beyond the speed limit, leaving Tommy and Motel 6 in the rear-view mirror.

“What the hell just happened!?” You burst out after recuperating yourself from the chaos.

“Holy water. It burns Demons.” Dean states, seemingly ignoring your question as he tosses the flask over his shoulder at you. You lamely catch it, fumbling with it quickly before examining it. You trace your trembling fingers over the holy cross design molded in the metal. Your head stays tilted down as you raise an eyebrow, slowly looking up at their backs.

“Who are you people?”

“We're the Winchester's. We hunt the supernatural for a living.” Sam says almost sarcastically. You scoff with a raised eyebrow as you look out the window at your star witnesses in the sky. You toss the flask on the seat beside you as you scoff out, “Should’ve seen that coming…” while folding your arms over your chest. Sam and Dean can’t help but grin at your remark while they continue to look out at the road.

“Well, since you do this shit for a living - what exactly am I supposed to do now? - seeing that my ‘bro’ back there might not be the only demon chasing me...” you ask, sounding more bitter than you intended to. You shudder internally at saying that word; demon.

“You can stay with us...if you want. We can teach you how to hunt.” Dean suggests hesitantly while looking over his shoulder at you. You shrug and look back out the window while muttering, “Whatever delays my inevitable death -- I’m in…” Sam lets out a light hearty laugh as Dean turns around to face the road, chuckling under his breath. Your eyes scan the sky out the window that you’re probably going to be looking through for the rest of your life. You sigh roughly as you stare at the dark desert surrounding the roaring impala.

“This disaster I call my life will forever remain a fucking mystery to me…” you mumble, stealing another soft chuckle from Dean. You lose control over your face as it forms into a stupid grin while you continue to stare out the window.

*******************************

 **Tuesday November 8th, 2005**  
9:32am

You sip your coffee hesitantly, and sigh contently at how it’s prepared to your liking. You rest the cup on the table, and yawn as you pick up your fork to eat the diner’s Tuesday breakfast special you ordered. Sam flips to another page in his newspaper as Dean sits down, returning from his bathroom trip. He lifts your coffee, and you smack his hand before he could bring your mug across the table.

“You’re quick.” Dean says with a smirk as he places your coffee down, and reaches for his afterwards.

“And you’re half-asleep.” You add while lifting your eyebrow and returning the smirk.

“Yes I am.” Dean replies with a mouthful of eggs and bacon. You roll your eyes, and you find yourself being incapable of holding back your wide grin. You cough out the pit in your stomach, and you look over to Sam who’s reading quietly. You tilt your head, trying to read his vacantly tired expression.

“Are you okay, Sam?” You ask carefully as you poke around your food before putting a forkful of it in your mouth. Sam continues to stare down at his newspaper, not paying attention to his surroundings. You clear your throat loudly, trying to get his attention, but all you receive is Dean looking up at you with a lost gaze.

“Sam?” you say loudly, finally catching his attention.

“Hmm?” Sam hums while fumbling with his paper awkwardly.

“You alright? You look upset about something…” you say, trailing off when you notice Dean jerking out a cutting motion towards his neck with his free hand. You cough awkwardly, running your fingers through your hair while looking anywhere but at Sam. You decide to not pry, since you’ve only known the boys for a few days now. You decide to just change the subject, hoping it’ll make the mood less awkward.

“So, uh, we’re you guys gonna take me for my first hunt?” You ask with with a small smile. Dean mirrors your smile and looks over to Sam who pulls out a map.

“We have a map from our dad with coordinates on it. We think it was going to be his next hunt after he - uh -” Sam fakes a cough, and you internally melt into your seat with embarrassment. You tried to change the subject, and it spiraled back into the void in seconds.

“Right, so what’re we dealin’ with, then?” you ask, trying to steer the conversation back on track, and away from the awkward family issues you have no business in knowing about. Dean leans in a bit and says, “That’s the best part of our job - we have no clue what the hell it is.” You hum a few octaves higher than your usual tone, and you blink blankly at the green-eyed beauty in front of you.

“Wow, what fun.” You say sarcastically, rolling your eyes and digging into your meal again. You’re nervous as hell - there’s no doubt about that - but there’s this spark of adrenaline surging through your veins at the thought of your first hunt. You were terrified of all of this at first, but after they sat you down and talked about everything that goes bump in the night, you started to feel a lot more relaxed. Any normal person would dread being dragged into this life, but you aren’t normal. You look at the Winchesters and smile, not knowing that this is just the start to a very long and chaotic adventure for the three of you.

**************************

 **Thursday November 10th, 2005**  
11:24am

Sam jerks awake, and he looks over at Dean; Foreigner's "Hot-Blooded" is playing, and Jessica’s cemetery visit is days behind them. Sam notices that they’ve made it a lot farther since he dozed off last night as he briefly examines the environment passing by.

_“I'm hot-blooded, check it and see_  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on, baby, do you do more than dance?” 

Sam looks over his shoulder with tired eyes, and notices you’re laying on the back seat, sound asleep. He faces forward, blinking and rubbing his eyes, and Dean looks over with a concerned expression as he asks, “You okay?”

_“I'm hot-blooded  
I’m hot blooded.”_

Sam glances over and away to the side and mumbles, “Yeah, I'm fine.” Dean nods knowingly, and his one hand lazily flops over the top of the steering wheel. 

“Another nightmare?” Dean asks, causing Sam to clear his throat awkwardly.

_“You don't have to read my mind”_

“You wanna drive for a while?” Dean asks, causing Sam to let out a soft hearty laugh.

_“To know what I have in mind  
Honey, you oughta know,”_

“Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that.” Sam says as his eyes look across the road, leading his eyes over to his brother beside him.

“Just thought you might want to. Never mind.” Dean mutters, keeping his eyes on the road.

_“Now you move so fine  
Let me lay it on the line”_

“Look, man, you're worried about me. I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay.” Sam says, the music continuing to quietly play in the background. Dean hums, and Sam opens the glove department, grabbing the map out of it.

_“I wanna know  
What you're doing after the show”_

“Alright, where are we?” Sam asks as he fumbles the map open.

“We’re just outside of Grand Junction.” Dean replies as he adjusts his loose grip on the steering wheel.

_“Now it's up to you  
We can make a secret rendezvous”_

Sam folds down the map over his lap and the dashboard, revealing it to be a map of Colorado with a large red X labeled _35-111_. He sighs as he looks over at Dean and says, “You know what? Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon.”

_“Just me and you  
I'll show you lovin' like you never knew”_

“Sam, we dug around there for a few days. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica—”

“We gotta find Dad first.” Sam says, finishing Dean’s sentence.

_“That's why I'm hot-blooded  
Check it and see”_

“Dad disappearing—” Dean starts, slightly choking a bit with his words before continuing. “—and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence...”

_“I got a fever of a hundred and three  
“Come on, baby, do you do more than dance?”_

“And Nevada…” Dean says, looking at you through the rear-view mirror. Sam looks over his shoulder at you briefly, and then looks at Dean.

"I don't think Nevada should come on this hunt, but... the poor kid has nowhere else to go..." Dean huffs sorrowfully as his eyes focus on the road again.

"Yeah, I know what you mean... I think we made the right choice, though - bringing Nevada with us. We can teach p/h how to protect p/hself..." Sam says with a sigh.

“Yeah, Nevada seems to be as screwed as us...and I just...I don’t know…”

“You just…what?” Sam asks with a low voice, leaning back a bit. Dean shrugs and shakes his head before muttering, “Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do.” Sam blinks at Dean, and looks back at the map in front of him. He can tell Dean is trying to avoid something, seemingly dropping what he was talking about and ending the conversation. Sam sighs, leaving Dean’s odd behaviour alone, and examines the markings on the map with squinted eyes.

“It's weird, man. These coordinates he left us,” Sam mutters, sighing as he says, “This Blackwater Ridge...”

_“I'm hot-blooded  
Hot-blooded”_

“What about it?”

“There's nothing there. It's just woods.” Sam says as he lowers the map. “Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?” Dean shrugs as his response, and they drive past the National Forest sign that reads, "Welcome to LOST CREEK COLORADO National Forest".

**Author's Note:**

> This is the transcript I used for accuracy: http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=1.02_Wendigo_(transcript)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Nevada is your nickname, and I’ll be using it from this point on in my Reader Insert Supernatural fics - since they’re all technically connected.
> 
> The next two shorts after this story is gonna be fluff-central. I’m gonna write another Dean/Reader where the story will focus on the relationship. Then I’ll write a Castiel/Reader that focuses on the relationship, too. You guys deserve it since none of my stories [so far] have very much romance in them. Then after that, I’ll write some angst-central fics with Dean/Reader and Castiel/Reader.
> 
> I still accept requests, so you guys can just ask whenever! :3 _(It’s 2:30am as I write this A/N, and I’ve re-read this story too many times…and I have a bad feeling that there’s gonna be some sort of mistake in here somewhere - no matter how many times I read through this shit...fml...)_


End file.
